Saradomin's hiss
Saradomin's hiss is an item dropped by Commander Zilyana and her minions. It requires 70 Magic to wear. Saradomin's hiss is emblazoned with the symbol of Zamorak. It is one of three amulets dropped by Commander Zilyana and her bodyguards, Growler, Bree, and Starlight. The others being Saradomin's murmur, which displays the symbol of Armadyl, and Saradomin's whisper, which displays the symbol of Bandos. This amulet can be combined with a chaotic remnant, purchased from the Dungeoneering rewards trader, to obtain the arcane stream necklace which provides a 44 magic bonus. Saradomin's hiss has the third highest magic bonus for an item worn in the neck slot, beaten out by the arcane stream necklace by 8 and amulet of souls by 10. When received with CoinShare active, the Saradomin's hiss will be dropped as 120 Saradomin's hiss shards split evenly among the players and sent directly to their banks. 120 shards can be combined to create this item. }} History Saradomin's amulets were created during the God Wars of the Third Age, after Commander Zilyana and her bodyguards scarcely returned to Saradomin's Encampment alive after a battle. They appeared on the altar at Zilyana's chamber after she prayed to Saradomin asking for help. Saradomin's murmur bore the symbol of Armadyl, Saradomin's whisper bore the symbol of Bandos, and Saradomin's hiss bore the symbol of Zamorak. In addition to being powerful, they impacted the decision making and the behaviour of the wearer, influencing them to do the will of Zilyana . Seeing that, she lured the Generals to steal the corresponding amulets of their gods: K'ril and his army kept Saradomin's hiss, Graardor and his army kept Saradomin's whisper and Kree'arra and his army kept Saradomin's murmur. Soon, all the armies were under the influence of Zilyana, and all suffered her hate. Many followers died at the hands of Saradomin's forces, until an aviansie discovered the true function of the amulets. He sent a book to Kree'arra informing him of the amulets and suggesting to assault Saradomin's Encampment with the Armadyl godsword to recover some of the things the forces of Armadyl had lost to Saradomin, such as the Armadyl crossbow . It is logical to assume that Kree'arra then destroyed all the amulets of his army (as he and his followers are not seen wearing it, nor it is in their drop table), managing to revert the fate that was traced to his race, the extinction. Likely soon, all the other gods' forces would then discover the true function of the amulets of Saradomin and start to battle effectively against Commander Zilyana and her forces . Dropping monsters Comparison with other neckwear Trivia *Prior to the Evolution of Combat, this amulet was the only tradeable amulet to offer a magic damage boost. *Although this amulet was intended for Saradomin's Zamorakian enemies, it grants protection from Saradomin's followers like any normal Saradomin item in God Wars. *Saradomin's hiss is currently less than one tenth the price of a Murmur or a Whisper. This is because Arcane Stream Necklace was available to be bought individually for more than 4 years as many players chose to buy that. Murmur and Whisper became the highest Melee and Range boosting necklace until 24 May 2014. References Category:Announced items Category:Adventurer's Log items